catsnmorefandomcom-20200216-history
The Manx Cat
History One story surrounding the Manx cat breed is that Noah accidentally cut off the cat's tail closing the Ark doors when the rain started. Historical records tell a different story. The Manx originated on the Isle of Man with the first cats probably arriving by ship from nearby England and Wales. A genetic mutation occured in these cats and kittens were born without the vertebrae of a normal tail. In 1810 a painting was done which showed a tailless cat, but there is evidence that the Manx breed existed even before 1750. The lack of a tail became a common trait on the Isle of Man due to inbreeding and long haired tailless breeds also made an appearance. Today the Manx is known as the shorthaired tailless cat breed whilst the Cymric is the longhaired tailless cat breed. Manx cats were in cat shows from the late 1800's and TICA recognized both the Manx and the Cymric for championship competitions in June 1979. Description The Manx breed group is comprised of the Manx and the Cymric. The only difference is the coat length with the Cymric cat breed having long hair and the Manx cat breed having short hair. All traditional patterns and colors are found and accepted and often there will be coat variations with bold colors and dramatic markings. The coat is thick and adds to the round look of this cat breed. The shorthaired Manx has a double coat with a glossy appearance. The longhaired Cymric's coat is silky and plush, with a neck ruff and very fluffy breeches. This cat breed group is medium sized with rounded bodies, strong hindquarters, a round head and round cheeks. Often these cats are affectionately referred to as furry bowling balls. The set of the eyes and ears give the cat a sweet expression. Mature males weigh between 10-12 pounds and mature females weigh between 8-10 pounds. Not all Manx or Cymric cats are completely tailless - sometimes there might be a stubby tail. It is very important to remember that even though there is no visible tail, nerve endings are still present and care should be taken when handling these cats not to injure the area where the tail would have been. When picking the cat up, make sure that you support the hindquarters to reduce pressure on the spine. ---- Personality & Temperament The Manx and the Cymric is a playful and gentle cat breed. Affectionate and people-orientated, this is a cat breed that should not be left alone for long periods of time. They tend to form strong bonds with their family. If properly introduced, they get along well with children and other pets. Care should be taken to ensure that children do not injure the cat when picking it up and they should be taught to leave the tail area alone, as this is a sensitive area. A game of fetch is a favorite passtime and some cats have been known to actually bury a toy like a dog. The Manx cat breed is not a loud cat breed but they enjoy having a conversation with you using a trilling sound.